ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 Penny
Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:27 PM Penny's finished making breakfast some time ago. She fiddling with her phone, texting someone.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:28 PM Jon wanders into the kitchen, wearing his tank top and sweatpants. “Mornin’” He says, walking to the fridge. He pauses, looking at her. “Penny?” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:29 PM Penny 's head snaps around. "You!" She comes closer. "We're havin! a rematch when school's over, d'ya hear?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:30 PM Jon laughs and pulls Penny into a friendly hug. “You still thinkin’ bout that? Of course, I won’t say no to you, girl.” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:33 PM "Darlin, I ain't ever the type to accept second place." Penny says determined. Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:35 PM Jon steps back. “I’ll be glad to take you on anytime. In the ring or in the locker room.” He gives her a wink and moves to grab a protein shake from the fridge. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:36 PM "Don't ya start, darlin' t'was just a thin' that happened." Penny says. "This time, I'll make ya the one who's black and blue." "Ya can't regenerate forever, darlin'." She adds confidently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:39 PM Jon takes a seat. “I’m already black. Are you gonna draw on me with some blue marker?” He says it like a joke. “But, really, I hope you can. I haven’t had a good fight since our last match.” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:40 PM "When classes are over, meet ya at the gym." Penny says. "An' there's biscuits an' gravy I made. Better eat real food." Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:43 PM Jon smiles again. “You got a one track mind, girl. Alright, you’re on!” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:45 PM "Just be glad I'll be using my fist rather than these here girls." Penny taps her revolvers. "But that wouldn't be fair." Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:48 PM Jon raises an eyebrow. “I like my matches face to face. No fun, otherwise. Though I do like your pieces. Make em yourself?” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:50 PM "That I did." Penny says. "I warn ya, I know how to shoot 'em." Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:52 PM “That a threat? Cause I been shot before. Didn’t even bother me.” Jon does not tell her, however, that it hurt like a bitch and it was a misfire that hit his foot. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:53 PM "Oh, darlin' these girls can do better than just any old pea shooter." Penny says with a grin. "get ya strength up, now I got a noddle to take care of." Penny heads toward the stairs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:54 PM Jon chuckles, watching penny’s dear as she leaves. “Yeah, alright, I will. Don’t chicken out!” Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 3:55 PM "I sure won't! I've gotten faster an' stronger since this summer, darlin'." Dethnus the Cookie Lover - Today at 3:56 PM Jon just watches her go, knowing not to argue with a woman walking away. Then he grabs breakfast. Category:Roleplay Category:Jon Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay